The goal ofthe Developmental Research Project Program ofthe Maine INBRE (ME-INBRE) is to support the research and career development of exceptional INBRE-affiliated faculty who are engaged in biomedical research and research training focused on the unifying theme of comparative functional genomics. Faculty will be selected on a competitive basis, via review by the ME-INBRE External Advisory Committee (EAC), from applicants who respond to Funding Opportunity Announcements (FOA) distributed within the MEINBRE network. This program has two specific aims. The first is to provide research funding and mentorship for ME-INBRE Investigators. Selected Investigators will be expected to devote 50% effort to their proposed research project, actively engage mentors and implement individualized development plans, mentor students and/or postdoctoral fellows, submit quarterly progress reports, publish in peer-reviewed journals, present at national and/or international meetings, and participate in INBRE-sponsored workshops. Investigators at research institutions will also be expected to apply for independent ROI-level research funding by the end of the second year of funding. Investigator appointments will be renewed annually for up to 5 years contingent on review of progress by the ME-INBRE Principal Investigator (PI), Program Coordinator (PC), and EAC. The second aim of the program is to provide more opportunities for faculty-led research and training on site at primarily undergraduate (partner) institutions. This will be accomplished by granting Research Training Faculty awards to selected faculty who have demonstrated an ability to effectively engage students in cutting-edge research related to the theme of this INBRE. Research Training Faculty will devote 15-25% effort to their project, actively engage mentors and implement individualized development plans, engage students in research, submit quarterly progress reports, present at regional and/or national meetings, submit the results for publication in peer-reviewed journals, and participate in INBRE-sponsored workshops. Research Training Faculty will build biomedical research capacity by providing additional high-level opportunities for student research and training. For both aims, emphasis will be placed on mentorship (both of faculty and their students and trainees) and evaluation. Successful implementation of the two aims of the Developmental Research Projects Program will be facilitated by regular internal formative evaluations and measured by a final summative evaluation carried out by the PI, PC, EAC, Evaluation Coordinator, an independent evaluation consultant, and an AAAS review panel.